nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack
The Attack (also referred to as Chapter 1: The Attack) is the first Zombies map of "The Hands of Destiny" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview The Attack is a large circular styled map. The map is comprised of various places in the fortress, which were once buildings and parts of the city of Green Mountain. Elements to the map Lifelink can be found within the map. Story Following the aftermath of Divided Reality, Gruntijackal soon proceeds to open the Soul Jar, releasing Richtofen and Xarcoh from within it. While Richtofen and Xarcoh lament over their failure to ensure Gruntijackal took control of the Aether's energies, Gruntijackal assured his second-in-command otherwise, saying that while gaining his powers again, Gruntijackal learned of an ancient power known as Dark Creation. Gruntijackal then explains that with that power, he would be able to transform himself into the Emperor of Destiny, an all-powerful being that would have ten times the amount of power than the Demonic Announcer, as well as the ability to reshape all of existence and rewrite destiny. Richtofen then suggests they have the heroes they previously encountered do most of the work while they step in at the end to claim the power of Dark Creation for themselves. In order to lure out the heroes, the three villains travel back to Earth, where they arrived at Green Mountain, the home of the heroes. Gruntijackal then proceeds to use the powers he still had to transform the entire city into a massive medieval fortress and create a new zombie army out of the citizens, all whilst sparing the four survivors and Samantha Maxis, who became Daniela's adoptive daughter. Demanding answers for the sudden distrubance of peace, the four regrouped at Higgins' lab while informing Samantha to stay in the lab, as it would shield her from the evils on the surface. The four then ready up before returning to the surface. After fighting through the city, the four reach the main part of the fortress, where they confront Richtofen, Gruntijackal, and Xarcoh. As Higgins angrily questions how they all returned, Richtofen explains that there were still loose ends they forgot to tie up completely. In an act to show superiority, Richtofen proceeds to pull out an MR6 and brutally shoots Higgins in the chest twice. As Higgins dies, Gruntijackal explains that if they wish to save Higgins' life, they must find the location of the fabled Lamp of Destiny and bring the relic to Gruntijackal at the Temple of Terminus, a temple that was hidden in the skies above the world on a floating land mass. With this, Xarcoh proceeds to use his powers to teleport himself, Richtofen, and Gruntijackal to their new base at the temple. In a final moment, Higgins tells the heroes to carry on and find "the library" before dying of his wounds. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop the advancing zombie attack and discover its epicenter. Songs * TBA. Trivia *This map is the only map in the entire saga that features Higgins as a playable character. He is replaced by Samantha Maxis following Higgins' demise. Category:The Hands of Destiny